


A Supernatural Christmas

by casszepptraxx



Series: Supernatural Christmas Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Christmas Fluff, Cinnamon Roll Jack Kline, Confused Jack Kline, Destiel - Freeform, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, M/M, Non-Evil Jack Kline, Oblivious Jack Kline, Poor Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester, Season 13 spoilers, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Jack learns about Christmas and the Christmas Spirit._______© 2017, okapi427- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.DO NOT POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR PLATFORM WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT. IF YOU SEE MY MATERIAL ON ANOTHER PLATFORM, CONTACT ME ASAP.





	A Supernatural Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturaI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaI/gifts).



> This is just a little mini series <3 Nothin' but fluffy fluff! 
> 
> Contains Mega Spoilers for Supernatural Season 13!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I've had major writer's block and so I figured this might help me get back on track. It's not the best work I've done, but I still hope you all enjoy <3 As I write more of Jack, hopefully I'll be more comfortable with his character <3

Dean walked into the living room of the bunker, his eyes looking around. He still felt off, like something was missing. And maybe that was because of the fact that Cass wasn’t there. And he hadn’t been for a long time. Dean stilled, looking over at the center of the library, his mind flashing back to when Cass had been there and Dean still had the Mark. When he had beaten Cass to a bloody pulp while Cass let him, even though Cass could have easily killed him. But he knew it was because Cass cared. Because Cass loved him. . .

A hand touched Dean and within seconds the person that had touched him was on the ground and a blade was at his throat. Dean blinked a few times before his eyes met green ones. “Jack,” Dean breathed quietly.

Jack looked back at him with confusion and fear in his eyes. “Dean, I-I didn’t mean to-”

Dean stood up and helped him up. He put his blade into his pocket. “Don’t sneak up on me like that again. Ever.” he ordered as he glared at him. That’s what was off as well. Jack being there. Dean looked away quickly. He couldn’t stand Jack. If it weren’t for Jack, Cass would still be alive. Cass would still be there, with Dean. He would still have his other half. . . .

“Dean,” Jack said quietly. Dean snapped his head around, a scowl set on his face. Jack looked down at the ground, shifting slightly on his feet. 

“Can’t you go bug Sam? I’m busy.” he said with agitation. Jack swallowed thickly.

“Sam is sleeping. . .” Jack murmured, his hands balled up awkwardly. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Fine,” he said against his better judgement. “What do you need?” 

“I had a question. About Christmas.” he said, although the way he pronounced Christmas was almost as if it were a question.

Dean stiffened. Christmas. . . Christmas was only fourteen days away. . . Had Cass really been gone that long?

“What about it?”

“Well, I was wondering what it was about.” Jack said as he climbed onto one of the tables and sat cross legged. Dean scowled and shooed him off.

“You weren’t raised in a barn. Stay off the tables.” he nagged

Jack nodded and moved over to the chair. “Sorry.”

Dean sat down and grabbed the beer that he had left earlier. He took a long swig. “Christmas is just a holiday where people pretend to like each other for a period of twenty-four to forty-eight hours.” he said gruffly as he looked down at the ground. Jack frowned.

“From what I’ve seen, it is about dancing snowmen and a large man with a white beard. Oh! And a deer with a red nose. He’s my favorite.” Jack said with a wide grin. Dean gave him a look that killed that grin within seconds. 

“That’s all make believe. Cartoons aren’t real.”

“Oh,” he said softly as he looked down at the ground. “I’ve also seen it as a happy day. Everyone is smiling and is happy. They weren’t cartoons either. . . so does that mean it’s real?”

“You got my answer. Now go.” Dean said quietly.

“But-”

“ _Go_.” Dean emphasized with a glare. Jack nodded and quickly got up, ducking out of the room so as not to upset Dean more than he already had.

* * *

Sam inhaled deeply as he typed away at his keyboard, eyeing the list of crimes that had been posted recently to see if any were unusual. He knew that around Christmas time is when the monsters really came out to play. He heard footsteps and he looked up to see Jack walking in slowly, a book in his hands. Sam tilted his head slightly to read the title and saw that Jack was reading ‘HOW THE GRINCH STOLE CHRISTMAS’.

“Enjoying your book?” Sam asked with a smile. 

Jack simply shrugged. “It’s. . . odd. I don’t understand why the man is green. Is he ill?” Jack asked as he looked up at Sam. 

He chuckled. “Uh, no. No, he’s not ill. It’s just how the author decided to color him in, I suppose.”

Jack nodded. “I see.” A few more minutes went by and Jack closed the book. “Sam?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“Why do we celebrate Christmas if it’s just everyone pretending to be happy? Isn’t the purpose of Christmas to actually be happy?”

Sam’s eyebrows raised and he frowned. “Jack, people are happy around Christmas time. I mean, you have the presents, you have the food, the, uh, oh! The movies. All the Christmas lights. . . It’s the best time of the year.” he said as he closed his laptop. “Where did you hear that people are always grumpy?”

“Dean told me when I asked him.” Jack said as he looked up at Sam. Sam sighed and shook his head. 

“Dean is just a grumpy person.” Sam said as he got up and walked over to Jack. “I wouldn’t listen to him. He’s like. . . The Grinch.” 

“He steals everyone’s gifts?” he asked curiously.

“No, uh,” Sam laughed. “No, I mean that he just hates Christmas. I mean, he didn’t always hate it but. . . Things have changed.” 

Jack processed it. “So then why do we celebrate Christmas?” he asked curiously.

“Well,” Sam sighed as he walked over and sat down by Jack. “Some people do it out of their religion. Others do it just because it’s a national holiday. It’s like. . . The one time of year that there’s peace. Where everyone gathers and celebrates with gifts and food. It’s a day filled with love and happiness and cheer.” Sam said with a fond smile, thinking of all his past memories. 

“Do we celebrate Christmas?” Jack asked softly. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah. But our Christmas is. . . untraditional.” he said as he looked at Jack. “Because we try and save people so that they can be together for Christmas. That’s how we celebrate. And of course we may get a gift or two and share a few beers.”

“Does Santa visit you guys?” Jack asked with almost an awe-like expression. 

Sam was about to say that Santa wasn’t real, but he stopped and looked at Jack. Jack, the boy who had lost both of his parents the moment he was born. The boy who seemed to be destined to do bad, but only wanted to do good. The boy who had no one but Sam and Dean. And suddenly, it was like he was looking at the younger version of himself. He smiled softly and nodded. 

“Yeah. He does.” Sam said with a smile. He stopped. “In fact, we normally make a wish-list of what we want for Christmas and then mail it to Santa so that Santa will bring it to us on Christmas Eve.” he said with a smile. “Speaking of. . . I haven’t made mine yet. Would you be willing to help me?”

Jack grinned widely and nodded quickly. “That sounds fun!”

Sam smiled. “I’ll get the paper and pens. Just sit tight, okay?” he asked. Jack smiled and gave a curt nod before sighing happily and Sam suddenly was feeling happier than he had been in a very, very long time.


End file.
